


Roses in Germany

by misura



Category: Top Gear (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Adam ends up bearing flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses in Germany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [significantowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/gifts).



Clark Kent had the right idea, really: when it comes to disguises, it's best to keep it simple. A pair of glasses might _seem_ like it won't do much, but first impressions (like second and third ones) can be deceiving.

Well, either that, or Adam really isn't that famous.

Arguing in favor of that second option is the fact that his schedule for this month had a full four days of nothingness in it. (There is a very, vary vague memory of his having set aside those days for a bit of cleaning around the house, but Adam's been suppressing it for weeks now and he's got no intention of letting it resurface now.) Famous people don't get those kinds of breaks. (Also, they've probably got people to do the boring, every day stuff not-famous people need time off for.)

He could have gone to somewhere sunny. He could have stayed at home and do nothing. He could have taken some well-deserved rest, take some time to 'recharge' and try not to feel middle-aged. (Adam's not middle-aged. Not even close.)

At the very least, he could have gone somewhere with a lot less people around.

_"Sind Sie Amerikanisch?"_ some guy to the left of him asks. His t-shirt reads: _Schumacher Uber Alles_ which probably doesn't mean anything other than that he's a fan. As far as Adam knows, Schumacher isn't even _in_ this race.

Adam's shirt is just a light shade of brown. Tanned, if you wish, but he doesn't really expect anyone to draw conclusions about who he's here to support from that.

"I am," he says, and then, because why the hell not: "So who do you think's going to win?"

The German (German? probably German) guy grins and nods, in the way people all over the world grin and nod when some foreigner is talking to them in a language they don't understand a single word of.

 

Security around the racers is not as bad as at a Rolling Stones concert, but it's kind of tight. There's been a moment's temptation to just get in line for an autograph, but it was a very long line and Adam's sort of outgrown the phase where he was able to keep himself entertained while queueing.

On second thought, using the two hours to hunt down a flower stall might have been a bit ... too much. It's just a joke, obviously - nothing new there; Tanner will take it in the spirit offered, probably, but there's jokes and _jokes_ , and Adam feels the lines blur a bit, occasionally.

It happens, he supposes, when you spend as much time together as making a TV show requires, for over three years now. You get in each other's face, you crawl in each other's beds, you share body heat - and even food, if things get really desperate. You make fun of each other's cars. You use four days of vacation to fly five hours just to watch someone drive a car really fast.

"Are those for me?"

Tanner in jeans and with dorky sunglasses on looks like ... Tanner in jeans and with dorky sunglasses on.

"No, I just thought the guy who came in second did really well, so I figured I'd express my admiration," Adam says.

Tanner grins. Adam wishes he actually had a name for this guy he's supposedly a flower-bearing fan of, but, well, when they displayed the times, it got kind of hard to remember his _own_ name for a moment there.

"Okay, fine. Some hot woman I've never seen before gave them to me, along with an invitation to come visit her in her hotel room later today. I just thought I should let someone know in case she turned out to be a psycho killer or something."

"I've got a hotel room, too," Tanner says, which is pretty blatant.

"But no flowers," Adam says, which is pretty untrue. Tanner's probably gotten more flowers than he can comfortably carry around already, and he'll undoubtedly be getting some more now that he's actually won.

"Want to see my car?" Less blatant than the hotel room, and about equally tempting.

"Does that line actually ever work for you?"

Tanner looks at him over his sunglasses. "It usually does."

"I'm not surprised."


End file.
